


Ice Skating

by idra



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2013) [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1727957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cody watches Kaitlyn ice skate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Skating

**Author's Note:**

> For kikis_korner who gave me the pairing and the prompt. And for always encouraging me. <3

Kaitlyn giggles as she slides to a stop in front of Cody. "Come on, Cody. You have to try."

"I don't skate, Kait. I told you that. I'll watch you and wait with hot chocolate." Cody kisses her softly, smiling when she reaches up and strokes his mustache. "It's fine, beautiful. I will enjoy watching you on the ice."

Kaitlyn kisses him and pulls back, shifting a little. "Are you sure, Codes?" 

"I'm positive, beautiful." Cody lets go of her and she skates away. He sits down on a bench, watching her. She looks beyond beautiful to him. He goes and gets a couple of hot chocolates, sitting back down.

"Which one is your kid out there?" A beautiful brunette sits next to him. "My son is the one in the blue and purple cap."

Cody nods. "He's cute. Good skater. My girlfriend is the blonde with dark streaks in her hair. Well, soon to be my fiancé, I hope."

"Oh." The woman gets to her feet. "Excuse me." She rushes off and Cody smirks. He hates coming out when he and Kaitlyn are together doing childish things like ice skating or when they went to the fair and she separates herself from him. Women honestly seem to think he's a single father. They always walk away in a huff when they find out he's dating and wants to be engaged to Kaitlyn. He smiles and waves when she waves happily. She is everything to him and as soon as they're at dinner, he's going to ask that beautiful woman to be his forever.


End file.
